Charlie and Felicity Strike Back
by AndThereSheGoes
Summary: ONE-SHOT: It's time to get even. And Dean is up first. Sequel to Charlie Bradbury Meets Felicity Smoak, where the Winchesters play a prank on the two ladies.


_**A/N:** One-shot. Although it ties in (in tiny ways) to my other stories and possibly future ones, you can read it as a stand alone._

 _I had SO much fun writing this one. I think it's better than C.B. Meets F.S. all around._

 _Enjoy guys! I'd love to hear what you think!_

 _Nerd On!_

* * *

 **Charlie and Felicity Strike Back**

"So, no hard feelings then?" Dean asked, sliding a look to the two women next to him.

"Nah," Charlie replied and took a sip of her second _vodka something or other_ drink. "If we were going to retaliate, we would have done it by now." She swished the liquid around in the glass, nonchalant.

"Yeah, no harm. No foul," Felicity said and raised a hand to order another fru-fru drink.

They were presently sitting in a nice bar, a lot more classy than the usual joints he and Sam frequented. It reminded him of something out of the past, and he would know, he'd time-traveled. Wood paneling mixed with old timey red wallpaper, lights dimmed real low through fragile looking chandeliers. Large leather rounded booths surrounded the bar's main attraction: a long counter top bar that was lined with plush tall stools, complete with an old man wearing a newsboy cap and a half apron. He was wiping down the dark surface with a rag, waiting for a patron to order another drink. Every bottle you could think of was lined up on shelves behind the man, neatly organized and in easy reach. Each of the surrounding booths had small candles on the sturdy tables, giving just enough light to see, but also enough to hide what could be going on beneath the tables. A waitress in a slinky black dress came by and dropped off Felicity's drink, both Dean and Charlie tilted their heads and watched her walk away. He liked this place. It made him want to put on a suit and head back to the 1940s.

Sam chuffed, "Just like that? You're going to let us off the hook?"

Yeah, Dean wasn't buying it either. He had called up Felicity to let her know that they'd be passing through Starling, so he offered to meet up with her and Charlie. Extend the olive tree - branch- thing- . . . whatever. To say they were sorry. Even two months after the prank he and Sam had pulled on the two women, he still shivered sometimes at the thought of what their two combined brains could come up with in revenge. Felicity said they should all meet up for a drink and recommended this place.

"No, you're right. We're not _totally_ letting you off the hook," Charlie said with a half smile and brought her drink up to her lips. Dean's stomach dropped straight to the ground. "Wait 'til you see the price of these drinks." She sipped, and then said with complete innocence and angelic eyes, "You're buying."

Realization hit Dean and he took a deep, steadying breath. _Son of a bitch._

Felicity chucked, looking tipsy already. Her lips quirked, she was very happy with herself. "Oh, and we're not done drinking yet."

Sam laughed a little and nodded his head. "Yeah, alright. We deserve that. Well, Dean. If we're going big, might as well go really big." He finished of the rest of his beer and nodded at the waitress for another.

Dean looked at the three of them and said, "Why not." _Hell, they'd been let off easy._ Felicity and Charlie clinked their glasses together and laughed when Felicity's drink sloshed over the rim. _Lightweights._

Three hours, two very drunk girls, one waitress's number on a napkin (for Charlie, much to Dean's disappointment) and a $500 tap later, they were finally leaving.

The two women stumbled out of the bar and on to the sidewalk, holding each other up and giggling the whole time. Sam was hovering behind them, ready to catch them if they fell, even though he was quite drunk himself. _Ahh, Sammy. Ever the gentleman._

"Alright. Cab. I need to call a cab. I've got work to do," Felicity paused and slowly looked around. Then she whispered, " _At the Arrow Cave._ " Well, she tried to whisper, but it came out loud enough. Dean looked around too. No one was there to have heard her. He covered a laugh with his hand. He liked Drunk Felicity, she was funny.

"What are you talking about, you're not taking a cab!" Charlie half scoffed, half slurred. "I'll drive you! My car is right over here!" She started tugging Felicity off to the left.

"Woah, woah, woah," Dean said. He reached out and spun them both around. "You two aren't driving _anywhere._ "

He piled the two in the back seat of the Impala, Sam in the front and got in behind the wheel. "Now, if _any_ of you throw up in Baby, I'll send you to the special level of Hell!" Again, Dean would know. He'd been there.

"Yes, Sir. Captain, Sir," Felicity said and did an awkward salute, almost poking herself in the eye.

Charlie reached forward and caressed the front seat's upholstery like she would a woman in bed. Both Dean and Sam looked at each other, eyebrows raised and then looked back at her.

"You _really_ love this car, don't you?" Charlie asked. She kept petting the seat and then blinked drunkenly at Dean, she had what looked like a fond memory on her mind and a small, happy smile on her lips.

Dean smirked and nodded to her, and then turn the ignition over. It came to life, with it's sexy rumble that reverberated in his body and ears. "It's my Baby," he said and gave her a wink. He turned back forward and checked in his side mirror for cars. "Alright, ladies. Where to?"

" _Home, Jeeves_!" Felicity said in a posh British accent. Charlie sat back and tilted her head up with a laugh, then hiccuped. Felicity laughed too, either at her own joke, or Charlie's hiccups and said, "No. No. The Arrow Cave, please. I need to do some work. Oh! Charlie, I actually need your opinion on something!"

Sam grabbed a water bottle from the floor near his feet and had just finished chugging the whole thing. "Shouldn't you guys go home? Sleep this off?" _Says the drunk man._

"I'm not going to do work-work. Not catch-bad-guys-work, but setting up computers work, new software, all that," Felicity said, chin raised high at Sam's skeptical look. "What? Did you think _Oliver_ set all that up down there?"

Dean chuckled and pulled out into the street. Yeah, he liked Drunk Felicity.

"You know, you guys should come down and check it out too. A lot has been upgraded since you've last been in town."

"Uh, huh," Dean said. He'd have to go down into the Arrow Cave anyways, he didn't think Felicity could make it down the stairs in her damn high heels as drunk as she was. He turned left at the light and started towards the Glades and the Arrow Cave.

* * *

"Pull into the alley, we'll use that entrance. I don't feel like opening the five doors through the club," Felicity said with a sigh.

Dean did as she asked and memories of that night where they first met popped into his head. _Ugh. Vampires._ He parked and looked around. "You sure Baby is safe here?"

"Oh, yeah," Felicity said stumbling out of the Impala, Dean held her steady, before she fell. "New cameras out here too. Part of the upgrades!" She tilted her head up and to the side and looked at him. "I missed you," she said with a sigh and a half smile. Then she walked around him and made her way crookedly to the door. She bent over and got on eye level with the keypad and pressed the code in, very careful like. It was Dean's turn to tilt his head and look at Felicity - well, Felicity's ass.

Charlie's small fist came out of nowhere and punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!" he said and scowled down at her. She waggled her finger at him in the "No, No, No." gesture and then walked to the door, just as crooked as Felicity had. Dean took one last look around the alley and then followed the two and Sam in through the Arrow Cave's secret back entrance.

Dean hurried up to the two women and helped them both down the hall, through another door and down the stairs. At the bottom Sam gave him a look that probably said, _Who's the gentleman now?_ Before finding something shiny and making his way toward it. Dean looked around and took in all the new improvements. New computers, a _huge_ touch screen tablet looking thing, that if he touched, it'd surely break. An improved medical area, which looked like it could compete with top of the line hospitals, and more weapons. Lots more. Sam was staring at shelf of shiny new swords. The shine reeled Dean in too, and he walked over to his brother. There was a broad sword, a cavalry saber and even a katana hanging on the wall with a couple others.

"Man, what is up with Oliver and antiquated weapons? Does he have something against guns?" Sam asked, but the look in his eyes was pure awe.

"Now, _those_ are apart of a _veeeery_ long story, that I just cannot do justice to if I tried explaining now," Felicity said from her chair. Then she held up her arms and looked around. "So, what do you think? Pretty awesome huh?"

Sam and Dean nodded. The upgrades were actually really impressive.

Felicity pointed over to where Charlie was sitting on the medial table. "New medical equipment. Oh! We finally got an X-ray machine! Well, our version of one, with a little help from some friends. You don't know them though," she said quickly and looked around some more. "We solidified the foundry and soundproofed it. You wouldn't be able to hear _or_ feel if a bomb went off upstairs! That took some architectural genius on my part, by the way." _Impressive,_ Dean thought. "What else? You guys already found the new weapons. What else, what else?" She spun around in her chair and pointed behind her computers, "All new sparring stuff, I don't know what half of it is. Well, that's not new though." She pointed to the salmon ladder, and then spun back to them with a goofy smile. "I made Oliver keep that. I like watching."

Dean looked down, hoping to hide his face if it betrayed any trace of jealousy. But then he remembered that time when she watched _him_ do the salmon ladder and smiled.

Charlie cut him out of his revery and said, "Oh, don't forget to show him the new security! Cameras everywhere! ' _You can't stop the signal, Mal'_ ," she ended, doing an impression of one of Dean's favorite characters.

"Oh yeah, come check this out!" Felicity spun back to the computer and brought up about ten different camera views. Dean and Sam walked over and stood behind her chair. She pointed to one, "See, there is the front of the club." She pointed to another, "Here's from the roof, looking down the street." She pointed again, "And here's the alley!" She clicked on that view and made it bigger. "Look there's baby. Safe and sound."

Dean looked down at his Baby and smiled. Then something moved into the shot. A man. Dean got closer and put his hands on the desk. _What the Hell?_ A man walked down the alley, and stopped next to the Impala. He looked around, then bent down and put something underneath the driver's side door. Then he took off, running down the alley like his life depended upon it.

"What the -? Did he just put a tracker on my car?" Dean asked aloud. He leaned closer to the screen and then, KLAHBAM!

The impala blew up.

A ball of flame spread out and momentarily brought the camera's feed down. It came back a second later, showing fire and car parts raining down, littering the alley.

It took all of three seconds for Dean's brain to register what happened and then he was off, sprinting up the stairs. Sam following right behind him. _Rage_. Rage was all he saw, all he felt, all he knew as he flew up the stairs. _Not Baby. Not baby._ He repeated in his head. He nearly kicked the first door off its hinges. He ran down the hallway, bouncing off a wall trying to make the turn to the outside door. He grabbed the handle and ripped the door open to see. . . the Impala.

Parked right where he left her. Not blown to pieces, not gone forever. But fine. Perfectly _fine._

Sam, a few paces behind ran into Dean and nearly bowled him over. " _Dean!"_ he said, his voice crushed. "I'm so-" he cut himself off when he saw the Impala in the alley, still intact - not blown up. "What the -?"

Dean took in a huge gasping breath. Baby was fine. Then, all of his built up adrenaline left him on the exhale. He felt like he was going to collapse. He might actually faint. He got down into a catcher's crouch and put a hand on the ground to steady himself.

Sam was still standing, staring at the Impala, shaking his head. He had his hands in his hair, gripping it a little too tightly. "H-how?"

Dean looked at his car, then up to his brother, and then back to the door of the Arrow Cave. _They wouldn't have._ He got up and walked back to the Arrow Cave.

"Dean?" Sam asked, and followed him.

They made it to the door at the top of the Arrow Cave's stairs when they heard the laughter.

" _No!_ " Sam said. "They didn't!"

 _They did._

Dean pushed open the door and paused at the top. He looked down and saw Charlie sprawled on the floor, like she'd laughed so hard she fell off the medical table. Felicity was slumped, half way off her chair, openly crying from laughter. The computer screen in front of her showed the alley and the Impala, still intact. They had watched them. They had watched as Dean almost fainted. Sam pushed past him and walked down the stairs. But Dean's body and brain weren't working quite right yet, so he sat down on the top step.

"Oh. My. God," Felicity said, laughing in between every word. "You guys should have seen your faces!" She took off her glasses and wiped tears away, but they just kept coming.

All Charlie got out was, "I can't even!" before falling into another fit of laughter.

Sam reached Felicity and the computer, he leaned down and clicked a few buttons. The video of the man placing a bomb on the Impala popped up again. He pressed pause and looked down at Felicity. "You made a video on the Impala exploding?" He couldn't fully keep the impressed tone out his question.

Charlie finally sat up, "Special effects. Easy."

"Fooling you both?" Felicity said to Sam. "Even easier." Then spun her chair and looked up to Dean. He hadn't moved. He still wasn't functioning at full capacity. "We're even now, Dean!"

Sam sat on the edge of the desk and started laughing softly, shaking his head. Charlie got up off the ground, dusted herself off and said to Sam, "I don't know what you're laughing at Sam, she said we're even with _Dean_." She paused and smiled sweetly. " _Not you_."

* * *

Poor Sam! How shall the Girls extract revenge on him?


End file.
